A-Z One Shots
by JustUsTwoNow
Summary: Let just say the this contains alot of lemon. It's muti chaptered as well. goody. Describtion inside. Warning to some this may be counted as MA Zetsu x Oc Kisame x Oc (same oc for both)
1. A

Ello there since I have no brain activity going on lately I have chosen to do a A-Z one shot thing! At first I was trying to figure out should it be Akatsuki only or Naurto only. Now since I love my main man Kakuzu I would have done him but the little voice inside my heart is always saying 'Hey bitch do a Zetsu or Kisame!You always do a Hidan or Kakuzu for crying out loud!'

So that's what i'm doing...I've chosen to do a them both (that sounds pervy) and mix it together!So yeah. Let's start with Kisame. P.s only own Journee and that's it. And by the the way everything is going to be in author's pov. And this is all Lemon along with Love just because I'm me. For some it might count as MA. Not just M.

Last thing that I forgot to mention it's Modern time.

~A for Alcohol...Kisame one shot.

It was quiet around the motel Kisame was currently staying at. He waited for the return of his roommate Journee. Who left an hour ago. He wasn't worried since he very well knew she could take care of herself he was more curious.

"I wonder where she went."He said to himself as he relax on the king size bed. The door opened to revel a wobbling Journee. "Journee?"He asked looking at her she looked up at him.

"Eh?Oh it's you ello Kisame-Kun."He blinked and lifted an eyebrow. 'Kun?'He thought. She walked over to the bed all wobbly then crashed onto the bed. Right then he noticed what she wore. She wore black laced bra and thong. He smiled like a pervert as she turned onto her back.

"What happened to your clothes not like i'm complaining."

"It was hot!You missed it me and some other girls were dancing in a bar..."She slurred stretching he watched her like a hawk. "Do we have any ice?"She asked. He shrugged and stood not really wanting to leave.

"I can go check."He was stopped by a hand that held his wrist. He looked at Journee who laid on her chest with her ass up in that air.

"No...you can't"She pulled him to her.

"Journee?"He asked she slid upwards against his body to where her head reached his.

"Shut up." She purred and pressed her lips against his. He looked wide eyed but then pushed into the kiss and slid his tongue in causing her to groan as their tongues wrestled "Kisame~" She moaned as he licked down her neck. She grabbed his head and kissed his lips again he moved her so she was laying on her back and he hovered over her as they kissed.

Pulling away from the kiss once again he flashed her a toothy smile then slowly pushed against her she gasped as his harden member rubbed against his own fabric along with her. "He wants to play."He purred she blushed deeply.

"Don't say thing like that"He smiled wider and leaned to her ear and started to whisper dirty things causing her to blush deeper. He loved her reaction to dirty talk and he could tell she love dirty talk by how quickly her womanhood had gotten wet.

"Look at this Journee-Chan~"He said teasingly as he teased the fabric that hid her folds.

"Kisame"She whined she was truly looking like a cherry. He chuckled and kissed her lips again. He moved the fabric and slowly rubbed her clit she throbbed and moaned as he slid a finger inside her entrance and started to probe her insides slowly.

He added another finger and searched for a certain spot he wanted to hear her scream. After a few more rubs he finally struck the spot of nerves causing her to scream out in pleasure. He repeatedly struck the spot causing her to moan over and over.

He brought her to the edge and pulled out his fingers causing her to whine. "I don't want you to come yet." he said she glared and ripped his pants off him. He watched her in amazement as she started to deep throat his monstrous cock with no problem. He groaned and tired not to grab her head and fuck her mouth.

She brought him to the edge and pulled out smiled as the pre cum dripped down. He let out his own whine. She kissed his lips and pulled him down with her. He sucked and played with her nipples for a second as he slowly began to slid into her.

Her arms latched around his neck as he slid into her completely she gasped in pain and tightened onto him. He licked her neck and shifted so she straddled his lap as he sat up. Giving him the perfect angle to rub the sensitivity spot on her lower back.

"Move~"She moaned he nodded and slowly thrust up against her gaining more rhythm he laid her on her back and started to move faster. She moaned as he struck her spot a couple of times.

"You're so hot and tight."He growled.

"Don't hold back Kisame!"She told him he waited for years to hear those words and let his self control go he grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders and started to thrust into her hard and rough. She moaned his name.

After a good amount of thrusts he felt himself ready to blow so he switched their positions so she was laying chest down against the bed. He thrusted into her harder making sure to hit her sweet spot every time.

"Kisame!"She moaned clutching the sheets so tight to where her knuckles turned white. "Fuck!" She came hard she shivered as Kisame thrusted once more and released himself into her fill her to the brim.

"Journee?" He asked pulling out She laid there her eyes closed breathing softly. He chuckled. "She fell asleep." He moved under the other sheet that wasn't tainted with their love. And pulled her under with him pulling her against his chest. He kissed her cheek and laid his head down onto the pillow.

"She smells like Alcohol...she was drunk eh?Oh well." He muttered and fell asleep. Truth be told The woman was never drunk to begin with...

Author's notes :

There is something seriously wrong with me. This Is was all I was thinking about!I have no life or purity left!Oh well.

So how was this hm? Bad good terrible awesome sexy or plan Ace what the fuck is wrong with you tell me!


	2. B

Okay!Don't hate me because this is going to start off as a cutesy thing sad moment!But I swear there will be Lemon in the next one..Gomen!

B for Blues. Zetsu

(Most of this is his white side talking)

Zetsu let out a sigh as he watered his plants he hated that in a few days it was going to be soon. Friday is his birthday in other words the celebration day of him being created. And the second to last person he didn't want to see was Journee who helped create him.

He sighed since right next to him was Journee who was water the black and green lilies he allowed her to grow in his green house. He stared at her she had a lovely smile on her face as she stroked the petal of the flower.

'Why did she have to be the one who created me?' According to Orochimaru and Journee herself Zetsu was infact a failed Experiment. Which just made him feel worse since the woman who infact told him he wasn't post to happen is the same woman who he has deep feeling for.

"Zetsu?"She asked once again. He blinked and realized she had been calling him for something

"Sorry. What is it?"He asked.

"I should be asking you that since you've been staring at me for the last five minutes." She said her arms crossed her chest which she found hard to do due to her size. "You're drowning you plants!You're going to kill them Zetsu."

"Gomen. Journee-Sama." She shook her head at Zetsu. And lightly grabbed his wrist that held the watering can. He shivered at her touch slowly moving his wrist she stopped the water from drowning the poor plant.

"Don't you remember my lesson Zetsu?"She asked he shook his head she smiled.

"Allow me to teach you again." not letting go of his wrist she guided his hands around the plant taking out the unwanted water and the destroyed leaves. Once the plant was fixed she guided him in water the other plants until he said.

"I got it now Journee-Sama."Getting the hit she let his wrist go.

"Good. Now you have the rest of the plants to water Zetsu" She said moving back to her lilies he watched her walk away a blush on his cheeks which he hid with his Venus fly trap. "Gomen. Zetsu."She said. Moving the pots of lilies.

"About what?"He asked

"For telling you you were an mistake." She said. As a lily was held between her finger tips.

"You just told me the truth and the same thing Orochimaru-Sama did but please don't bring this subject up."

"Gomen. But I need to tell you this...since i'm not going to be around much longer."His eyes went wide.

"Why where are you going?"He asked.

"Leader is relocating me to another hideout. Now can I tell you what I want to say?"She asked he nodded biting his lip she smiled and turned towards him a Black and green petaled lily in her grasp.

"Zetsu. You are not a mistake understand to be quiet honest i'm glad you were made it gave me a reason to stay in that prison. Don't go hating me because I created you and called you a mistake because that's not what I want I really want for you to..."She stopped and glanced back at the flower a tint of pink on her cheeks. He looked at her amazed he has never seen any real emotion from her beside a smile.

"I really want you to love me...and not just see me as your creator..."She placed a hand on her cheek. "Look at me blushing like a teenager."She sighed and smiled. "I miss that feeling."She twirled the lily then grabbed Zetsu's hands slowly placing the lily in his grasp. She placed a kiss on his lips he stood there to shock to do anything after a few seconds he kissed her back.

She was the one to break the kiss. She flashed him another smile and ruffled his green locks. "I wish I told you earlier. But I have to go...goodbye Zetsu...I love you."She slid her hand off his cheek and walked out.

He tired to follow her after he got out of shock but it was to late she already disappeared. Glancing down at the flower in his hand a tear escaped from his eye he noticed a paper tied in a ribbon around the stem taking it off carefully. He un tied it and read it to himself.

_'I don't know why I didn't tell you in person probably because I felt I would feel guilt but Zetsu..Happy Birthday.' _He sighed and took the flower days later he found out that Journee went MIA and he never got to tell her how he felt...


	3. C

Now over the sad cute thing and back to the Lemon! This is in modern world. This may count as MA~

C for Chained.. Kisame.

There was a loud explosion as the two criminals ran hand cuffed at the wrist. "I can't believe you let them cuff us!"the woman said keeping up with the blue brute's speed.

"It's not my fault!"He shouted running with her as they turned the corner.

"Ugh!Why did the leader suggest I do a heist with you!"She shouted jumping up on to fence she pulled him with her as they parkoured their way to their base.

"Hey I didn't want to go with your bitching ass either!"He barked "Shit!"Kisame lost his footing and fell off a roof they were on and fell straight down through a tree into a pile of mud. Journee sat up and growled throwing mud at his face.

"Goddamn it!"She glowed. He wiped off the mud from his face. "You made us slowly you dumbass!"She snapped.

"Calm down there's a abandoned pool we can bathe there."He growled pulling her up with himself.

"I'm not bathing with you."She growled.

"Shut up. I know i'm not no Hidan but we need to get clean so we can get into the base." She had a deep blush on her but was able to cover it since the mud was covering most of her cheeks.

"..."She sighed and followed behide him as they made it to the pool place and made there way to a bathroom. It was the girls since it was closer and probably still had forgotten shampoo. "Why are we in the girls one?"She asked as he dragged her behide him.

He grabbed a in good condition shampoo bottle. "You girls always leave stuff." He said and pulled her to the shower. He started to strip which he found quite difficult. Journee's neon green eyes trailed over the firm and toned blue body..sure he was blue but damn~.

Kisame looked at her and lifted an eyebrow. She looked away a deep blush on her cheeks. He smirked and leaned to her ear. "You need me to help you strip?"He asked she blushed deeper.

"N no I got it."She kept her back to him and slowly stripped her couldn't help but watched as her greatly curved and fit body revel it's self from the large hoodie and tight pants. She covered her nipples and crotch with her long dark brown hair. "Does the water even work?" She asked not looking at him.

"Yeah. It should I come to the pool all the time."He said turning on the water that surprising came out clean and fresh looking. She gazed at him.

"You pants...you going leave them on?"She asked he smirked.

"No. I'm going to take them off."He said she turned and let him take off his pants. Once he was undressed completely. He pulled her over a little so she was under the water. "Let me help you bathe." He said. She gasped her eyes widen as the shampoo made a squish noise as it went on to Kisame's hand.

"W wait I got it-!"She cringed as his hands touched her head he lifted an eyebrow as she shivered.

"You head is sensitive eh?" She didn't respond she was to busy biting her lip and shivering at his movement. "I wonder..."he slid his hands down slowly. "What else is sensitive."His hands trailed down her back he reached right above her ass causing her to shiver a give a soft moan. He chuckled and rubbed a little harder against that spot.

"Ah~"His cock harden more if possible. He chuckled and pressed up against her.

"So the bad rookie has a weak spot"He licked and sucked on her neck.

"N no"She moaned as his hands trailed up to her breast and cupped them She gasped as he slowly started to squeeze and rub her breast. She shook and tired to pull away but he pulled her back against him.

"Ya know you look way bigger than what you do when you wear a hoodie."He kissed her neck again

"S stop~"She moaned he turned her around pushing her back against the tile wall.

"You're tell me no but you body is saying other wise."He slid down to her womanhood and stuck his tongue out and started to lick and nibbled on her clit,

"Kisame~" She moaned as his tongue enter her. "Use something else~"She panted he smirked and gave her another lick before slid a finger into her she gasped as he probed her slowly. She thrusted against his finger catching her hint he moved his fingers faster and added two more stretching her greatly.

"I'm going to go in"Not evening giving a damn she huffed and rubbed against his monstrous blue cock.

'this is going to hurt' She thought as he slid into her womanhood.

"Ah!"She gasped."S Shit!"She panted and tired to grip the title wall.

"Gomen."He said then slammed thrusted into her completely She was about to let out a scream but he silenced her with a kiss. It was hot and passionate enough to make her pain disappeared.

"Move~"She moaned her arms wrapped around his neck. He nodded and pulled out then slammed into her he continued the movement slowly until she begged for him to go faster. Nodding at her demand he thrusted harder and faster searching for a certain spot. "There!"She shouted as her special spot was hit she clawed his back leaving bleeding wounds that were washed away by the still running water.

After more hard pounding thrusting until he felt his climax coming. The water suddenly heated up not helping with his rising climax. Fog covered the room he growled and flipped her over slamming her against the tile causing her to moan as her breast hit the hard tile. "Kisame~"She groaned he slammed into her deeply his breath now in pants along with her's do to the current steam in the room.

"Journee I'm.."He groaned as her body was tightening around his fast moving cock.

"Me too." She moaned

"Say my name."He grunted striking her spot once again. "Say it.!"He growled like an animal

"Kis-"He grabbed her pulling her closer so her back was against his wet chest. "Kisame!"She shouted her back arching as she released her liquids.

"Journee!"He groaned and trusted one last time and released his own load deep inside the woman's body. He let her go and she sighed as they sat on the tile floor that was wet also. After washing each other off. Kisame realized something.

"Hey Journee?"He asked. She looked up at him from her spot between his legs.

"What?"She asked. He lifted up soaked and already rusting cuffs from the ground next to him. "You mean to tell me that we were unchained the whole time?"She asked he nodded. She sighed and slammed her head back slightly against the firm chest.

"Wanna go again but with the cuffs?"She blushed and giggled.

"Why the hell not."And the two never made it to the base until 3:00am in the fucking morning. No one asked why Journee was cuffed by the wrists or why Kisame had large scratches on his back. No one asked...they didn't need to.


End file.
